<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DRRR!! Meme Scenarios by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945281">DRRR!! Meme Scenarios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Written Seriously, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sick Character, Tags to be updated as it goes along, awkward walk in moments, cracktastic, some short some longer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Durarara!! scenarios I wrote for some writing memes I did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Tanaka Tom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mikado, Shizuo, Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keep in mind some of these are on the older side, so the characterization might be off.  Also: C R A C K</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was awfully nice of Shizuo-san to let him use his shower. Before being found by the man as a bleeding, sniveling, snot-ridden mess, Mikado thought he was going to die for sure, but now he just felt pathetic. Grateful for this small kindness from the strongest man in all of Ikebukuro but weak and pathetic for his previous state, lingering anxieties itching beneath his skin.</p><p> </p><p>After 10 minutes, having hurriedly scrubbed himself clean, Mikado shut off the water, not wanting to take advantage of the man in any small, unintended way. The false blond had left a t-shirt of his that no longer fit for him to use, which Mikado now pulled over his head once he was dried off, the length of the shirt almost longer than his briefs. The young gang-leader sighed, deciding it would have to be good enough for now. He made a move for the bathroom door when suddenly the knob turned from outside and the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>Mikado was not expecting Shizuo to pop in and he couldn't think of why the man would...unless he really had to go, but that did not strike Mikado as something the other would do. So when the face that greeted his turned out not to be that of the man in question's, Mikado was even more confused.  </p><p> </p><p>There was silence, there was staring, and then there was embarrassment. And then the scene seemed to rewind itself slowly as the dreadlocked man across from him sheepishly excused himself. Mikado could hear footsteps, followed by harsh and obvious whispering and a murmured apology which he presumed to have been from Shizuo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shizuo/Tom + Mikado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Achoo!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom sneezes for what had to have been the eighth time since this morning. It was getting annoying. He knew he was catching a cold (rather, that he had caught one already) but since Shizuo rarely seemed to get sick, he decided to chance it and come over anyway, not wanting to have canceled on their day off together. But...</p><p> </p><p>With a stuffy nose and used tissues splayed all around, Tom looked - and <em>felt</em> - miserable. He held his head in his hand, groaning as he felt another urge to sneeze.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come."</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo came into the living room holding a cup of hot chocolate that he had made for Tom, parking himself down beside his boyfriend, not minding the mess of tissues. He handed it to him, feeling bad that Tom was feeling so unwell. </p><p> </p><p>As he watched Tom ready a sneeze, he quickly took hold of the mug so its contents didn't spill.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, Tom," he assured with a small smile. "We can still spend the day together."</p><p> </p><p>"But that's no fun," Tom half-laughs, half-coughs into his hand. He almost doesn't notice the hand on his and feels the heat in his forehead now pooling into his cheeks. He can't help but feel bad for getting sick today when they were supposed to go out on their first date together as a couple. Suddenly, he feels yet <em>another </em>sneeze coming on, the gross, clogged feeling remaining, making his head heavy. He's got a feeling he's going to need at least twenty more tissue boxes...</p><p> </p><p>Again, Shizuo thinks fast, holding up a tissue to Tom's nose and then disposes of it after the man blows into it. It's sort of sweet, Tom fussing over this as much as he is because in a way it's like Tom's saying how much he wants to be around him, how much he loves Shizuo. </p><p> </p><p>"Like I said..." the false blonde says, resting his forehead against Tom's, smiling gently, no trace of annoyance in his tone. "....we'll just spend it like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Uuuum..."</p><p> </p><p>A feeble, whiny-sounding voice interrupts the sweet moment.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, Tom is happy, but he's still confused over what a teenage boy is doing here.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>